Behind Closed Doors
by Bex18x
Summary: She never realised what was happening at home… She never realised just how much her daughter was hurting because of her choice. She never realised what happened behind closed doors... COMPLETED EPILOUGE NOW UP!
1. Chapter 1

Behind Closed Doors 

Disclaimer: I own Robert Grange, & Jess Grange & Chloe Green and any other characters that you may not recognise

Summary: She never realised what was happening at home… She never realised just how much her daughter was hurting because of her choice. She never realised what happened behind closed doors 

'Mrs. Grange, I have Miss Green's school on the line for you' Patricia Loftman, PA of Mrs. Rachel Grange buzzed on the intercom. 

Rachel pressed a button 'Thankyou Patricia, Put them straight through' Rachel ordered 

Picking up the phone, She heard a frantic voice 

'Mrs. Grange, Is that you?' 

'Yes, speaking' 

'Mrs. Grange, I have your daughter Chloe here, She seems to be in labour' 

Rachel immediately panicked 'But, I don't understand, What was she doing at school so close to the due date anyway?' 

'I don't know, but what I do know is, The twins are coming now' 

'Okay, Could you phone an ambulance, Tell Chloe, not to worry, everything will be okay and I'll meet her at the hospital' 

'Okay' She heard the woman on the phone tell Chloe, the message and put the phone down. 

Rachel immediately sprang into action. 

Grabbing her coat, Rachel quickly looked at the picture of Chloe, Jessica, Robert & herself. Taken just before Chloe had become pregnant. They were on a family holiday on a campsite in France, Where Chloe had become pregnant. 

'Okay, Patricia, It looks like Chloe's twins are going to make an early entrance, So I'm leaving, I'll let you know the score about when I'll be returning to work' 

Rachel had booked off a week off work just to help Chloe and stuff 

'Okay, Let me know how the birth goes oh and also tell Chloe good luck' 

'I will' 

'Goodbye, Mrs. Grange' 

'Bye' 

Power walking to her car Rachel phoned her husband Robert Grange 

'Honey, change of plan' 

'What' a deep voice said on the phone 

'Chloe's gone in to labour, so you'll need to pick up Jessica from school today' 

'But wait sweetie I can't I've got a busy day today' 

'Listen, Honey its half way through school right now and I'm not prepared to take Jessica out' 

'Okay then I totally agree but couldn't you get one of the neighbours to pick Jess up, or even maybe one of Jess's friends moms?' 

'Rob, Honey, I'm not asking too much for you to pick Jess up, You hardly do it it's always me or Chloe on the way home from school, so just for once, Jess would love it if you picked her up' 

Rachel heard Robert sigh 'Okay I'll do it' 

'Great, thankyou that's a worry of my mind, Oh don't bring Jess to the hospital we may be there for a while, and you could work from home today, But just don't keep the phone busy, Because I'll bringing to let you know what happens'

'Okay, Bye' And with that Robert hung up the phone 

'Oh mom, I want them out of me' Chloe cried out in pain 

'I know honey, It'll be all over soon' Rachel talked soothingly to her daughter, stroking her hair 

'Mom, I'm so sorry that I was at school, I was going to meet Tiffany, and I was so bored at home' 

'Hey, hey honey it doesn't matter anymore it doesn't and you know what I couldn't be angry with you, you're having my grandchildren' 

It was 3 hours later, and Chloe had just be examined and told that she was 5 centimetres. 

Chloe had just asked for an epidural. 

'Do you think I could go for a walk?' Chloe asked 'I heard it can make labour go quicker' 

'I guess' the nurse said 'Have a walk around this floor, but no where else, do you understand me?' 

'Whatever' Chloe said suddenly squeezing as another strong contraction hit her 

'OOOWWWWW' she moaned. Rachel knew just how much pain Chloe was going through. The birth of her two daughters had been painful and long. But totally worth it. 

'Hey, do you remember my high school friends Monica & Ross, Well their psyched to hear that your in labour, they're sending you some flowers and they told me to tell you that when you and the babies feel up to it, we can go visit them in New York, that'll be nice huh?' Rachel said trying to take Chloe's mind of the long horrible contraction

'Uh-huh' Chloe said through gritted teeth, Rachel looked over to the monitor 'Okay honey… The worst is over…' 

'Sure' Chloe said breathlessly 

'Oh yeah, just remember deep breaths' 

Eventually to Chloe's delight the contraction stopped 'I guess if were going to start walking it might as well be in between contractions' Chloe tried to be upbeat but It was hard. She knew she still had to give birth to her twins. And she was exhausted. 

They had to stop several times because of painful contractions. But they finally got to the Nursery. Chloe gazed at the beautiful babies. 

'It's kinda hard to believe soon, my babies will be in there' Chloe said 

'Yep, Two more beautiful babies in the nursery' Rachel said smiling at her daughter 

'So have you decided on names yet?' Rachel asked her daughter 

'I don't know, I keep thinking of different names, So I'm just going to see what they look like after I've had them and then choose from there' 

Another painful contraction hit Chloe then. And she gasped in pain. She leaned on her mom for support. 

'Miss. Green, Time to check you up' a nurse said 

Chloe could only nod. She was trying to breathe. 

They all slowly made their way back to the semi-private room. 

The gave something to Chloe so she could try and sleep and it worked. Rachel sat at the side of her bed she'd drifted off to sleep. 

Chloe woke up, The pain had tripled. She felt like she needed to push. She pushed the nurse button. And soon her midwife and a nurse came. 

'I think' Chloe said sitting up 'This is it' 

A quick examination proved that Chloe was indeed right, She was 10 centimetres. 

Rachel, who had woken up due to all the commotion, grinned at her daughter. All Chloe could do was give a weak smile 

'Kaylyn, we need to get Miss Green to delivery' 

Soon, Rachel was running at the side of her daughter, holding her hand. Chloe was panicking. This was it. As they went through the doors of delivery. Chloe said to her mom' Don't leave me okay?' 

Her mom nodded 'I'm here all the way' 

'Okay, Chloe I need you to push now' the midwife said 

Chloe started to push with all her might. She screamed in pain. 

'Come on Chloe, Another few pushes and you'll have your first baby' 

Chloe pushed, feeling exhausted 

A few seconds later, she felt a small gush and the midwife said 

'Well done Chloe, It's a little girl' 

Chloe could hear the baby crying, and all she wanted to do was have her little girl in her arms 

But she knew she had another baby to go 

'Okay, Chloe, I need you to push just like before' 

Chloe nodded, as the urge to push became unbearable 

Chloe moaned in pain. This was so hard. She vowed to herself that she'd never do this again, This was her first and last time in labour. 

'Okay, Chloe I want one more big push' Chloe did as the midwife said and soon she was told 

'It's a little boy!' 

The midwifes went to clean her up, and soon they showed Chloe her beautiful twins 

'Oh Chloe, They look just like you' Rachel said tearfully. With her baby boy in her left arm and baby girl in her right. Chloe felt so proud. 

'So what names do you think suits them?' Rachel asked her daughter 

'Well I have the perfect name for him' Chloe decided 'this little boy's called Joshua Justin Green' 

'Perfect' Rachel said looking in to her grandson's eyes. 

'And I was going o call it Madison if it was a girl, but I don't think that's suits her' 

'Well you've got ages to think of a name for her' 

A few hours later, Chloe, Josh, & baby girl Green had visitors. Her mom, her little 6-year-old sister Jessica, also known as Jess and Robert came. 

Chloe hated Robert, Robert actually wasn't her father. Her father was Dave Ferguson, and sadly when Chloe was 5, Robert was killed in a horrible car crash. Rachel & Dave were engaged. And so happy. 

But that was all taken away. Then 3 years later, while dating Robert got Rachel pregnant. They married after he proposed after Jess was born. They'd moved into nice family home. 3 months after Jess was born. Robert had tried to adopt Chloe, but Chloe had refused point blank. Rachel didn't know why Chloe hated Robert; he'd done nothing wrong. Had he? 

Chloe saw Robert look a bit misty eyed at Josh held by Rachel and her baby girl who Jess was holding while sitting on a chair. 

The baby girl started to yell a little. So Rachel put Josh in the little cot beside Chloe's bed. And went across the room to get the baby from Jess. 

'Mom, can we get a coke' Jess asked her mom. Apparently holding a baby was thirsty work 

'I don't see why not' Rachel said smiling 

'I'll be back soon, you too have a chat' Rachel said and he walked out the room with Jess holding her hand 

For a few minutes, there was silence. 

And much to her relief Robert walked to the door. And then he closed it, locking the door. 

'We need to talk' he said firmly 

'I don't want to talk to you' Chloe said firmly 

'I don't care what you want, now listen to me' he said sharply. With both babies in their cots, Robert came right up to Chloe's face holding his hand around her neck. Trying to hurt her. 

Chloe knew not to show she was panicking. That's what he loved to see. 

'You are not to tell anyone about what happens do you understand' Chloe nodded tears filling her eyes. 

'We are the only ones who know about them two little one's' he said whispering in her ear 'Are little secret, remember?' 

He pulled away, and unlocking the door stormed out he room. 

Sobbing, Chloe lay down on her bed. 

Their little secret, every since Rachel had gone away on a trip to Boston for business, 5 months after they'd moved in to their family house. Their little secret had begun, Just turning nine then, Chloe hadn't realised what Robert was doing was wrong. At first it was a feel under her shirt, Then calling her rude names. Then soon enough whenever Rachel was out, Robert had got more and more nasty. Events had come to a head. When Chloe had turned 14 he had raped her. On her birthday, That was oh what 9 months ago. Robert had raped her on her birthday on holiday in a caravan. Rachel & Jess were at the pool. 

Chloe had been warned that if she told, he'd make life miserable for her. And now here she was 9 months later. With twins. 

Even though she was pregnant with his children, He'd still raped her about three times, and now after the pain of childbirth she just prayed he wouldn't try again. 

Chloe wanted to tell her mum but she was too scared. 

Unaware of how one of her daughters were feeling. Rachel & Jess sat a table in a cafeteria of the hospital drinking coke's. 

One day Rachel Grange would find out about how wrong her 'happy family' really were. 

Because poor Rachel Grange was totally unaware of what went on behind closed doors. 

And when she did eventually found out. It would be heartache all round. 


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: the usual 

Behind Closed Doors 

Chapter 2

It was the first five minutes Chloe had, had to relax. She couldn't sleep since the encounter with Robert Grange, her stepfather. 

Insisting that her babies stay with her, The nurse had finally taken them out for awhile. 

It was 12:05 p.m., and Chloe was sitting in her hospital bed. Her CD player was playing one of her favourite songs 'All I have' by J.Lo

Chloe had her eyes closed, so when she opened them and she saw her best friend standing near her bedside table. Chloe jumped. 

'Hey' she said as she removed the headphones, she turned the CD player off 

'Hey, did you have them, how are they?' Jennifer asked anxiously 

Chloe laughed 'Their in the nursery, they've just left, I had them with me since the birth, this is the first time we've parted'

'Oh right, god how was it, did it hurt?' Jennifer asked eagerly 

'Yep, I was in agony' Chloe answered truthfully 'Don't think I'll do it again?' 

'I've just realised something' Jennifer said 'I haven't asked what they are!' 

'A little boy, and a little girl Josh Justin and still don't have a clue' 

'Oh that's so sweet' Jennifer squealed 

'So anyway enough baby talk' Chloe said 'what's going on an NYH?' 

'Oh you know the usual, expect you know Molly Leayroad?' 

'Oh yeah the geek in math!' 

'The same' Jennifer confirmed 'It only turns out that she's going out with Kyle Graham' Jennifer said. She started to giggle her eyes bright. If theirs one thing Jennifer loved it was gossip. 

'Oh my god, Kyle Graham!' Chloe said shocked 

'Yeah they were caught kissing in a car at Make out creek! Jennifer said proud 

'Wow, The popular jock and the geek! Who'd thought?' Chloe paused for a minute 'How do you know it's true?' 

'Because I caught them!' Jennifer said shouting, she laughed really hard 

The girls giggled and laughed for a good 15 minutes, telling each other gossip. 

The babies came in. Both sleeping 

'Oh gosh Chloe, they're so adorable!' Jennifer said in a hushed vice

'Do you want to hold one?' Chloe asked. 

Joshua woke up then, crying a bit. 

'Can I hold him?' Jennifer asked 

'Of course' Chloe got out of bed, Picked Joshua up and carefully handed him to Jennifer. 

'Oh Chloe, wow!' Jennifer said in awe 

Chloe decided to hold her baby girl then. 

As she sat in bed, looking t he daughter, with her best friend holding her son. Chloe got a brainwave. 

'Can we swap babies' Chloe asked 

'Sure' Jennifer said smiling 

After a lot of help, they swapped babies. 

'You know I haven't named the girl?' Chloe asked Jennifer 

'Uh-huh' Jennifer said. Her eyes fixed on the beautiful baby girl 

'I just thought of the perfect name' Chloe said 

'Oh what is it?' Jennifer said 

'Jenna Rachel Green' Jennifer looked up at Chloe sharply. 

'But that's my nickname, wont it get confusing?' 

'Nope, I'm naming her after you whether you like it or not!' 

Jennifer's eyes turned moist.

'You'd do that for me' Jennifer said tearfully 

'Uh-huh, you've always been there for me, never just left me, always talked to me when I had problems, this is a thankyou' 

'That's so sweet, It means the world to me!' Jennifer said 

Noticing the clock on the wall. Jennifer sighed 'I have to go home, I'm babysitting for the Wilson's' 

'Okay' Chloe said 

'I'll try and see you tomorrow, okay?' 

'Okay' 

Jennifer put Joshua in his crib, and left. 

Slowly and painfully putting Jenna in her crib. Chloe went back to bed. 

Just as she got in her bed and closed her eyes. The door opened. 

'Oh god Robert, leave me alone' Chloe pleaded 

'No' Robert yelled, he shut and locked the door 

'You're going to do what I say, understand miss?' 

Chloe nodded. He came closer to her, he stunk of smoking and beer. It was clear to Chloe he was very drunk. 

He dragged her into the bathroom of her private room. 

About half an hour later. Chloe sat next to he toilet. Sobbing. He'd done it again. 

Review! 


	3. Chapter 3

Behind Closed Doors 

Chapter 3 

'Chloe, honey, I'm here' Rachel said happily as she entered Chloe's hospital room

'I'm in the bathroom' she head Chloe yell 

'Where's Josh & Jenna?' Rachel yelled 

'In the nursery' 

Rachel sat at the end of Chloe's made bed. She opened the bag she'd brought with her. She brought Josh & Jenna outfits including shoes. Josh's outfit was a little pair of jeans, a red baby GAP hoody, a plain white T-shirt, and some sweet tiny blue Nike shoes. Jenna's outfit consisted off a pink top saying 'I'm so cute'. Nice pink jeans with little yellow flowers. And a matching GAP pink hoody. 

When Chloe came out she was really surprised. 'Oh mom, you didn't have to' she gushed as she saw her daughter's and son's leaving outfit. 

'I know I didn't Rachel said happily 'But today is a special day, and as I am in Fashion I know it's important to look your best on special days, like today' 

'Well thankyou anyway, they'll look gorgeous' Chloe kissed her mom's cheek. 

Rachel put her arms out and Chloe hugged her mom 

'So' Rachel asked 'Looking forward to going home' 

Chloe felt her whole body stiffen. Home. Where she wasn't safe. 

Rachel felt it too. 

She pulled Chloe away, so she could look her in the eye 

'Hey, I know you're nervous, But it'll be fine, I'm on hand to help you' 

'Right' Chloe said trying to focus on the weather outside. The sun was shining in her room. 

'Now, I'm going to go and fill out the relevant forms to get you guys outta here' Rachel said. And with that she stood up, and walked confidently out of the hospital room. 

Chloe sighed. She walked over to the hospital window. And stared out at the weather. Sunshine, not a cloud in the sky. 

She'd always thought the day she'd bring her baby or babies home it'd be a joyous day, The sun would be shining just like today. And her husband would pick her up. They'd go home to their big house. And they'd have a great life. 

'It couldn't be any different' she thought aloud bitterly. 

Here she was a teen mother, with twins. Who of course she adored with all her heart. She wasn't married. And the babies' father was her step dad. The only thing that was like her dream was it was a beautiful day, and they'd be going home to a big house. 

It was unreal, She was scared to go home. Because at home was this monster, who had such a great act. That he could fool everyone, and anyone. Only Chloe knew the truth. 

'SURPRISE' shouted Jennifer & Jess. And a few of Chloe's friends. 

'Wow' Chloe said stunned. She was carrying Jenna in her arms, Her mom came in behind carrying Josh, shutting the front door behind her. 

Her friends, sister & mom all walked into the living room. 

All of Chloe's friends gushed over the babies, Who were now in both arms of Chloe. 

They had a quite welcome home party. And Chloe really enjoyed herself. Because Robert wasn't there. 

'Hey, I have a surprise for you' Rachel said a little later. 

'Another one, mom' Chloe said 

'Uh-huh' she sat down on Chloe's bed. Where Chloe was reading one of her many books from the library on childcare. 

Chloe put her book down giddily. She loved surprises, well good ones that is. 

'Monica & her fiancé Chandler, have invited us to stay at their apartment in the city, for a few days. As we never have had chance to meet him. And you know Dr. Drake Ramoray' 

'Yeah, He's on day's' Chloe replied confused. Joey Tribbiani, who played Drake, was only the hottest, best actor around. 

'Well, the guy who plays him, Joey Tribbiani, Lives opposite to them, and he's Chandler's best friend, They hang around together' 

Chloe looked stunned 

'You mean, I will get to meet Joey Tribbiani' she squeaked 

'Uh-huh' Rachel said 

'OH MY GOD' She yelled. 

'Hey, you'll wake…' 

The shrill of a baby's cry filled Chloe's bedroom. 

'Oops' Chloe said. She walked over to the two cribs. To find it was Josh crying. 

'I'm sorry, did mommy wake you?' she cooed to her son. 

Rachel looked on from Chloe's bed. Admiring how well Chloe had taken to being a mom. 

She was proud to have Chloe as her daughter. Very proud. 

3 days later 

'I'll miss you Robert' Rachel said whining as she helped Jess, Josh, Jenna & Chloe in the car 'Are you sure you can't come, It feels like I've hardly seen you' 

'I'm sorry Honey' he said apologetically 'But, I'm needed at work, I'm having a really busy time at the moment, Business is booming' 

'I know, I didn't mean to moan, But I meant what I said, I'll miss you' 

'I'll miss you too' 

Rachel kissed Robert, and climbed in the car. 

'Everyone comfy' she said. 

'Yep' Jess said and gave her a thumbs up from the seat next to Rachel's 

'How about you three' Rachel asked looking in the mirror 

'Were fine, Let's go' Chloe said edgy 

'Okay' Rachel said 

She started the car up, and beeping the horn, they pulled out of the drive. 

'Next stop' Rachel said to her kids and grandchildren 'Chandler & Monica's' 

At the Grange household. Robert was making a phone call. 

'So to repeat Gloria, all important business decisions to be passed on to Lee Badormon, I need this week off' 

'Thankyou, Bye' 

He put the phone down, and picked his mobile up. He dialled a number and then talked after somebody answered. 

'Zoë, fancy coming over?' 

(Pause) 

'Good, Bye' 

Under an hour later. Robert and a blonde woman were making out on the sofa. 

'Lets, take this to the bedroom' he said 

'Lets' 

And they made their way upstairs. 

Review! 


	4. Chapter 4

Behind Closed Doors 

'Jess, honey, can you knock on the door?' Rachel tiredly asked 

'Uh-huh, mom' Jess said 

__

Knock, knock 

'Hey, guys, I thought I heard voices' Monica greeted them warmly, with a huge smile on her face. 

Rachel dropped her bags, and rushed to hug her best friend 

'Hey, Mon, I missed you so much' Rachel squeezed her best friend tightly. 

'It's been too long Rachel' Monica said 

'I know' Rachel replied. They girls still stood hugging, holding on to each other. They only broke apart when a small faint cry could be heard in the hallway. 

'Oh my gosh, some hostess, I am, Come in guys' Monica said 

Jess & Rachel picked up the bags Chloe pushed the twins in the pram. 

'Oh these are the twins' Monica exclaimed gushing at the babies wide-awake and taking in their surroundings. 

'Yep' Chloe said with a tired smile 'They were brilliant in the car' 

'Really' Monica said surprised 

'No, I lied' Chloe said 

'Okay, then' Monica said taken aback 

'I was only joking Aunt Monica' Chloe said laughing 

'Oh' Monica said, and then she laughed 

A shrill wail, stopped the laughter, Chloe, Jess & Rachel immediately looked at Josh & Jenna. The cry continued. The three girls looked around confused.

'Is it just me or can I hear a baby crying?' Chloe asked confused 

'Well, It's not Josh or Jenna unless it's…' Rachel stopped, after catching the look of amusement on Monica's face 

'Monica' Rachel asked giggling 

'I'll be right back ladies' Monica said with a huge silly grin on her face, a twinkle in her eye. She walked into the room next door. 

A few minutes later, Monica walked out with a baby, who couldn't have been more than 2 months old 

'Guys, I'd like you to meet Daniel Muriel Bing' Monica said 

'He's your's…' Rachel said confused 

Monica laughed gently 

'Even after the doctor told us it was virtually impossible to conceive children together naturally, We kept on trying and then one day after being sick for 1 week every morning, I knew I needed to take a pregnancy test, and here he is, 12 months later'

'Congratulations, Mon' Rachel shrieked 

'Why, Thankyou, Thankyou very much' she said proudly 

'Hello Children' a male's voice entered the room

'Hey, honey' Monica said, her face lighting up seeing her fiancée.

Rachel, Chloe & Jess turned around to see Monica's fiancé, Chandler Bing. 

'Oh, so you must be our new annoying guests' 

Rachel smiled, Chandler seemed like a nice guy, she walked up to him at the kitchen table and shook his hand.

'I'm afraid so, I'm Rachel Grange' 

'Nice to meet you Rachel, I'm Chandler, Husband and Daddy' 

Rachel laughed gently. 

'I was so surprised when Monica brought out Daniel, I had no idea' 

Chandler chuckled 'Monica, made me swear on my Annie soundtrack that I wouldn't tell anyone, she wanted it to be a surprise' 

Rachel grinned 'That, it certainly was' 

The door opened again this time a man waked in. 

Rachel couldn't put a finger on what his name was, but she knew she remembered him from somewhere. 

'Hey Ross'

'Ross' Rachel thought. She couldn't believe how much he'd changed he was so… well handsome. Rachel remembered in a nano second that when you were married you weren't supposed to think of men in that sort of way. 

Monica, handing Daniel over to Chandler, rushed to introduce Ross & Rachel again. 

'Ross, you remember Rachel' she said 

'Wow, Rachel Green' Ross said clearly stunned 'You look fantastic' 

'Thanks' Rachel said happily 'You don't look to bad yourself' 

Rachel suddenly remembered her manners. 

'Ross, may I introduce to you' she said gesturing to her two daughters, sat on the sofa 'Jess, my youngest daughter and this is my oldest daughter Chloe' 

'Chloe' Ross said with a smile on his face 'I hear congratulations are in order, Where are the twins' 

'There in here' she gestured to the pushchair where Jenna & Josh lay finally lay asleep 

Ross, the others following behind them admired the beautiful twins 

'They're beautiful' Ross said in awe at the baby boy and baby girl 

'Thankyou' Chloe said, suddenly yawning 

'Oh you must be tired' Monica said to Chloe 'Do you want to sleep in the guest room' 

'Please' Chloe said rubbing her eyes 

'Of course honey' Rachel said 'I'll keep an eye out for Jenna & Josh waking up' 

'Thanks mom' Chloe said gratefully making a beeline for the guest bedroom 

2 hours later 

Jess turned the TV on, and watched cartoons. 

Ross, Rachel, Monica, Chandler & Daniel sat at the kitchen table, with Daniel playing with objects in his highchair.

'Anybody up for dinner' Monica asked. Three eager nods followed. 

And Chandler & Monica began to make dinner 

Chloe lay under the quilt listening to people making dinner, and the sound of loony tunes. 

She could hear her mom's laughter. 

Chloe decided to get up, when she heard a voice that made her eyes widen. 

'Hmmm Rachel how you doing' 

Chloe snapped up. Excitement buzzing around her body. Joey Tribbiani was outside, On the other side of the door, 

She raced to the door, And just a few feet from here was Joey Tribbiani, DOOL star taking to her mom, and looking at the twins

'Hi' she squeaked nervously 

Rachel & Joey's head snapped up from where they were gazing a the twins, from the sofa 

Joey jumped up a grin on his face 

'Hey, you must be Chloe, I've heard you're a big fan of mine' 

'I… am' she managed to get out. 

'So Josh & Jenna are yours' he said 

'Uh-huh' she said unsure. What would Joey think of it 

'You know I admire young single mother… It takes a lot of guts to bring up a baby' 

'It does' Chloe agreed with a grin, feeling comfortable talking to Joey 

They sat down and talked. 

Later on, Ross & Rachel sat on the roof talking, They'd appeared to Monica & Chandler's delight very happy together, Talking comfortably with each other.

They sat on two different chairs quite close to each other. Both had been flirting with each other, To each other's astonishment. But both knew they couldn't hide how they felt about each other. The chemistry between them blew every time their eyes met. 

'Rachel' Ross said as they watched the stars 

'Yes' Rachel said looking back at Ross from the stars 

'Look, I know your married, but well I feel attracted to you' 

'Yeah me too' Rachel said shivering, as the night got colder 

'Hey, your cold' he said 'Here, Here's my jacket' 

He wrapped it around Rachel's bare shoulders and cuddled her for a second longer than he needed to 

All Ross wanted to do was kiss Rachel, pull her in his arms and hold her. 

The electricity grew stronger and they pulled apart from their hug. Ross felt like a magnet was pulling his lips towards hers. Both caught up in the moment, Rachel closed her eyes and his lips softly brushed hers. 

She put her arms around his neck, as the kiss grew more passionate. He moaned. 

She pulled away horrified. 

'I can't do this, I'm a horrible person' she said aloud, Tears filling her eyes 

'No you're not' he assured her 'We both just got caught up in the moment' 

She looked into his eyes, trying to stop herself from saying what she was about to say. But she couldn't she wanted him too much. Rob and marriage slipped away as she softly said. 

'Can we blame it on the moment again then please' 

Their lips fiercely met. Both feeling they were on fire. They carried on kissing. Ross picked her up and placed her on a recline chair on the roof. They kissed passionately. Not wanting their 'moment' to end

Okay so this was huge twist to my story, it wasn't going to be like this well anywayz Review! 


	5. Chapter 5

Behind Closed Doors  
  
By: Rebecca aka Wickdgurl  
  
Disclaimer: I wish I owned friends, but I don't  
  
AN: Thanks for all the reviews, they mean a lot to me! This is where the drama picks up, I was going to drag this story out a bit, but I really like the knew idea that just popped into my head, so I'm going with this idea! Review!  
  
The next morning, Rachel woke up and was greeted by Ross. She was confused where was she?  
  
As if Ross could answer her thoughts, he walked more into the room, which Rachel layed in dazed  
  
'We slept together' Ross said  
  
'Oh god, I remember, what have I done Ross? I'm married' Rachel said stunned  
  
Ross sat on the edge of the bed tracing the pattern of the quilt.  
  
'I know' he said softly 'It was more than just sex to me Rach, I really like you, I always have'  
  
'I really like you too Ross, But I'm married, I have responsibility's'  
  
'So do I, I have my 3-year-old son Ben'  
  
'I'm not saying you don't, but your not together with Carol anymore, I'm with Rob, Jess's father'  
  
Ross moved closer to Rachel, who had now sat up with the quilt covering her body.  
  
He put his arm around her shoulder.  
  
'Are you happy with Rob' Ross asked gently  
  
Tears filled Rachel's eyes.  
  
'You know what Ross, for a long time almost a year, I've been kidding myself that it all was fine, But it seems that we've grown apart so much, we haven't even cuddled or kissed because we felt like it, we do it to put on an appearance's sake for Jess'  
  
'Wow' Ross said  
  
Tears started to pour down Rachel's face as the truth came out  
  
'One day I walked in a couple of months ago, and there he was shagging a woman on our sofa'  
  
'Why didn't you leave him' Ross said shocked  
  
'Because I didn't want to leave Jess & Chloe without a dad, I wanted us to live happily ever after, he told me that it was a mistake and he was sorry, and you know what I believed him, And deep down I hoped and prayed that it'd go back to the way it was, Rob was so sweet for a while buying me flowers, and leaving me little notes I thought he'd changed but once he knew I had forgiven him, it slowly went back to the way things were before I caught him, slowly deteriorating, the way we are now I feel like were strangers, I really do'  
  
'Rach, I'm so sorry'  
  
'Me too' she said wiping away tears  
  
Ross & Rachel hugged.  
  
'I'm always here for you Rach, you know that'  
  
'I know' she sniffled  
  
A week had passed, Ross & Rachel had stuck together like glue, and both had decided that until Rachel & Rob had officially broken up, that they'd just be good friends.  
  
And after putting it off all day Rachel, Chloe, Jess & the twins were off home. And apart from Jess, No one else wanted to leave.  
  
'Well, come and visit soon, okay?' Monica asked Rachel, holding Daniel 'Oh and Rach you'll be here for the wedding right?'  
  
'Monica hello of course I'll be there'  
  
'And you two will' Monica asked  
  
'Yes' Jess said grinning  
  
'Of course, I can't wait to be one of your maid's of honour!' Chloe said  
  
'Me either' Jess said jumping up and down with excitement.  
  
To Jess & Chloe's shock & delight, Monica asked them if they'd like to be her maids of honour. Both girls agreed without even thinking.  
  
Joey & his fiancée Phoebe walked in beaming.  
  
'Guys, guess what?' Phoebe said  
  
'What' Monica & Rachel asked?  
  
'Were pregnant' Phoebe shouted gleefully  
  
There was a stunned silence and suddenly the room erupted with noise  
  
'Congratulations'  
  
'Wow, your going to be parents'  
  
'When's it due'  
  
'Well' Phoebe said gleefully '5 months'  
  
'Wow'  
  
'Brilliant'  
  
'Amazing'  
  
'I know' Phoebe said stroking her little bump 'I'm going to be a mommy'  
  
'I'm going to be a daddy' Joey said  
  
'Congratulations'  
  
About 10 minutes later Jess, Rachel, Chloe and the twins pulled out of Monica & Chandler's neighbourhood  
  
'Next stop home' Rachel said falsely  
  
'Home sweet home, I can't wait to see Daddy, mom' Jess said  
  
Without knowing it Rachel & Chloe were thinking the exact opposite of Jess's statement  
  
Home  
  
Not a happy place  
  
'Daddy, were home' Jess sang cheerfully downstairs  
  
Rob looked in panic at the beautiful blonde, naked next to him in bed.  
  
They couldn't come upstairs  
  
'Oh, Jess you're supposed to play at Jodie's this afternoon, do you still want to go' Rachel asked as she lugged the last bag in from the car.  
  
Jenna & Josh slept peacefully in their pushchairs.  
  
'Yes mom, can I' Jess pleaded  
  
'Okay, Hun, I might as well take you now' Rachel decided picking up her car keys from the telephone table  
  
'Chloe, can you let Rob know were home, and tell him where I am?' Rachel asked Chloe  
  
'Ok'  
  
'Thank you see you later' Rachel said, and Jess & Rachel walked out back to the car  
  
Slowly leaving the twins sleeping in their pushchairs in the living room Chloe made her way upstairs.  
  
Rob tried to wake the blonde, in panic, He could hear someone coming up the stairs. The door swung open with the naked woman's body on full display, And Rob whispering I her ear.  
  
'Oh my god' Chloe screamed  
  
The woman woke up in a panic  
  
'What's wrong' she screamed  
  
'Chloe, get out' Rob yelled  
  
'Who's Chloe' the blond said in a panic  
  
'My step-daughter' Rob replied, eyes burning into Chloe's  
  
'Your cheating on my mom' Chloe yelled, suddenly she didn't feel like the victim anymore, she was sick of Rob's games, he'd hurt her physically & mentally, and he was about to do the same to her mom.  
  
'Get out' Robert yelled, fear and anger, spilling over  
  
The blonde, grabbed her clothes, put them on and left muttering 'Another married man'  
  
It was just Rob & Chloe.  
  
He could do anything  
  
They were alone  
  
Rob was dressed in underwear and nothing else so he leapt out of bed, Fists clenched  
  
'Get out, slut' he yelled  
  
'I'm not scared anymore Robert' she yelled back  
  
'I'll make you scared' he shouted  
  
A babies cry shot upstairs  
  
'Hear, that Robert, that's your son or daughter downstairs crying' Chloe said edging closer out of the bedroom, anger filled her eyes. She hated him  
  
Robert seemed to pause for a minute, but as quick as his pause came anger flew up again. He lunged for Chloe, she managed to get out of the way. He pulled himself up. They were getting closer out of the master bedroom and closer to the stairs.  
  
'You're a bitch' he screamed  
  
'The what are you' she yelled back 'I wasn't the one who raped his step child, and made her become a teenage mom, I wasn't the one who cheated on my mom'  
  
'Stop talking, or I'll do it again'  
  
'What rape me?' she shot back furiously  
  
They were so close to the stairs.  
  
'That's right Rob, I'm not your victim anymore' she said  
  
'I'm going to tell mom' she said making her way for the stairs  
  
Rob grabbed her by the neck.  
  
'You won't be able too' he said anger flashing in his eyes.  
  
Suddenly he let go of her neck and pushed. In slow motion, Chloe tumbled down the stairs, and lay in a heap at the bottom of the stairs.  
  
The door opened  
  
'Chloe' Rachel screamed  
  
Review! Next chapter soon 


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: I don't own the Friends characters  
  
Behind Closed Doors  
  
Chapter 6  
  
Rachel stood at the door, stunned. She took in the surroundings she'd just opened the door and walked into.  
  
There was her daughter, crumpled on the floor in a heap.  
  
Her husband, Robert stood at the top of the stairs his hand held out. His face was a deathly pale. She didn't need to even ask what had happened.  
  
Rachel ran to her daughter. Still laying motionless on the floor  
  
'Phone, the god damn ambulance, Robert' she shrieked  
  
Robert stood, at the top of the stairs in stunned silence.  
  
He leapt into action, running to the master bedroom, practically leaping for the phone.  
  
'Ambulance, please' he said in a hoarse voice  
  
Rachel had been praying whispering, as she sat in the family room of the hospital.  
  
Robert sat opposite, staring at something on the ceiling.  
  
The ambulance had arrived earlier, Robert following after Rachel & Chloe in the ambulance.  
  
All Rachel thought was.  
  
Why did she have to fall?  
  
Robert sat at the opposite side of Rachel.  
  
He felt beads of sweat from on his forehead.  
  
He was panicking.  
  
If Chloe did come around, then she'd remember.  
  
Remember how he'd grabbed her neck, and pushed her  
  
How she's found him in bed with another woman  
  
'Robert' Rachel croaked.  
  
Robert didn't want to make eye contact with Rachel, he knew he had to.  
  
'Yes' he said timidly  
  
'What happened' she said softly  
  
'Does she suspect' he thought, alarm bells rung in his head  
  
Robert took a deep breath.  
  
The door opened  
  
Rachel jumped up, as a tired looking doctor, came in looking grim.  
  
'Mr & Mrs. Grange?' he asked  
  
'Yes' Rachel said, panicky  
  
'I think you both need to sit down'  
  
Rachel sat down, Robert sat back down opposite.  
  
The Doctor seemed a little shocked, that they didn't sit together. Where as Rachel didn't even notice.  
  
'Your daughter, had a blood clot, near her brain, with emergency surgery we've managed to remove it, But you daughter's still critical, But I don't see why she won't make a full recovery'  
  
Rachel dissolved into tears. of relief.  
  
'Thankyou Doctor, may we see her' she begged jumping up  
  
'You may' he said politely ' But I must warn you she's slipping in and out of consciousness'  
  
'Okay' Rachel said, mentally preparing herself.  
  
It was a few days later, Every day Chloe seemed to be making a small step to recovery. She was incredibly drugged up, So sometimes she didn't even recognise her own mother, But sometimes on 'a good day'. She'd remember a lot of things.  
  
Jess had been either baby sat, along with the twins, By Robert, Monica, Chandler or Ross. Who'd come over to help out, and to see Chloe.  
  
On one day.  
  
It was a mixed day for Chloe, she could talk well, and then start going a bit funny, starting to say odd things, whilst she slipped in and out of consciousness.  
  
When she started to come out of her daze, slowly. She noticed Rob, & her mother.  
  
'Get out' she screamed. Rachel jumped in her chair, she'd been reading, Rob had been looking at a magazine.  
  
Rachel jumped up and grabbed Chloe's hand.  
  
Tears formed in Chloe eyes  
  
'Make him go away' she said sobbing  
  
'Chloe, honey, That's Robert' Rachel tried to soothe Chloe.  
  
'He hurt me. he pushed me' she screamed, tears running down her cheeks.  
  
Rachel looked at her daughter, convinced that her daughter's medication was at its peak again  
  
'No he didn't sweetheart'  
  
But to Rachel's shock and Robert's horror Chloe seemed to come around more ad more.  
  
'He could have killed me' she thought, angrily, Her mom deserved to know the truth.  
  
The truth came tumbling out.  
  
The attacks, The rape, The twins, the threatening speeches, the woman in his bed. And finally being pushed down the stairs.  
  
Chloe sobbed as she relieved the whole nightmare, She remembered everything. She felt completely sane. It wasn't just the drugs talking.  
  
For a minute, the only noise was the continuing sobbing of Chloe, in a hospital bed, While Robert, looking very pale stared at the ground.  
  
Tears filled Rachel's eyes.  
  
'Tell me it isn't true Chloe' she said softy, looking between Robert & Chloe  
  
'I'm sorry Mom' Chloe kept repeating  
  
'Robert' Rachel asked anger filling her voice 'Tell me it isn't true'  
  
Robert knew he could lie, knew he could blame it on the drugs.  
  
But he knew it was time to tell the truth.  
  
'It's true' he said reluctantly  
  
Review! So what happens find out soon! 


	7. Chapter 7

Behind Closed Doors  
  
Chapter 6  
  
Rachel stood stunned.  
  
'It's true' she said painfully  
  
Robert nodded his eyes remaining glued to the floor.  
  
'But. how could you. I mean' Rachel struggled for words, She just didn't know what to say at that present moment  
  
'It was an accident' he said softly  
  
Fury overflowed in Rachel's brain.  
  
'An accident' she spat 'this "accident" has been happening for years, how can that be an accident, Robert please tell me'  
  
'I don't know' he said sullenly  
  
'Not only have you been having an affair for god knows how long, but you made my daughter pregnant and almost killed her, and you've been sexually assaulting her for ages, raping her, Robert rape you raped her' Rachel shook her head in disgust  
  
'It just happened' he said softly, his eyes flickering nervously across the room  
  
'Oh It sure did Robert, did you enjoy hurting my little girl' Rachel said  
  
'I...I.I...' Robert was at a loss for words  
  
'Well you must have, because you kept doing it after the first time.. Did it turn you on Robert? Did it make you feel like a big man?' Rachel asked  
  
'No. Of course not' Robert said, his eyes slowly made their way to Rachel's eyes, one brief glance at them and he knew shouldn't have. The pain, hurt and anger of the bombshell both had just dropped on her so clearly evident in her eyes made him feel sick to the stomach.  
  
'Why did you keep doing it Robert, I want to know' Rachel said moving slowly towards him  
  
'I don't know. I don't'. Tears filled Robert's eyes  
  
Rachel pushed him. Hard. Against the wall  
  
'Don't you dare try and pull the waterworks on me, you sick, sick man. It's a shame murder's a crime, you know because I can think of tons of ways in which I'd like to kill you' she spat  
  
Tears fell down Robert's cheeks.  
  
'I'm sorry. I love you' he said  
  
'Love. you don't even know the meaning of love. if you loved me you would have stayed faithful to me... if you loved me. you wouldn't have lied to me. and if you loved me, you would have stayed away and not laid a finger of my daughter's body' Rachel said  
  
Chloe's tears began to grow louder. Rachel seemed to register that her daughter was in the room. 'Look what you did to her' she said sharply to Robert  
  
'I know. I know' he sobbed  
  
'No. you don't know, you're not right in the head are you Robert' she said sharply 'you're crazy. totally crazy'  
  
Something inside of Robert seemed to snap. He lunged forward punching and kicking Rachael. Rachel cried out in pain, as she tried to defend herself. But it was no use. Robert was so much stronger.  
  
Panicky Chloe pushed the nurse button, pressing it urgently.  
  
He pushed Rachel against the wall. Holding her up b her neck. Tears of fear ran down Rachel's cheeks. Robert smirked the eyes of hate, and anger were replaced, with a fear, and seemed to be silently begging for him to let her go  
  
'Chloe was asking for it, she deserved it, prancing herself around on holiday like she was sex on a plate. so I decided to teach her a lesson. and I know she enjoyed our little foreplay sessions before..' he said anger strong in his voice  
  
Rachel tried to pull his hands of her neck, she couldn't breath, and every time she tried to release his hands, she gripped her harder, his fingernails digging into her neck.  
  
Chloe started to be physically sick.  
  
The door opened.  
  
But it wasn't a  
  
Nurse or a  
  
Doctor  
  
It was Ross.  
  
He'd heard the abuse as he got to the room next to Chloe's.  
  
'Get off her' he yelled  
  
Robert jumped in shock and let go off Rachel's neck. With that moment's brief hesitation, Ross easily managed to tackle him to the floor.  
  
Rachel, her eyes as round of saucers, ran out of the door.  
  
'SECURITY, GET ME SECURUTY, HELP US' She screamed, within mili- seconds of hearing Rachel's frantic cries. 3 large men ran into the room, and picked Robert off Ross.  
  
'CALL THE POLICE' one of the security guards yelled.  
  
As the security men were able to forcefully pull Robert away from the room.  
  
Rachel sank onto the floor, sobbing  
  
Chloe looked around the room, tears blurring her vision.  
  
Doctors and nurses ran into the room, to give Ross, Rachel & Chloe a check- over.  
  
'Please god let it all be over now' Chloe whispered.  
  
It was almost 5 hours later.  
  
3, police statements, two taken at the station, and one taken at the hospital had been received.  
  
Jess, stayed at a neighbours. As did the twins.  
  
Chloe had been given a tranquilliser, to help her sleep. The doctor told her it was especially vital she slept. She was now in a deep sleep.  
  
Ross & Rachel had returned quietly back to the hospital.  
  
They sat in a family room of the hospital. Monica, Chandler, Joey & Pheebs had gone back to the house.  
  
Ross had his arms around Rachel, comforting her. Rachel had been silently crying.  
  
'Oh Ross' Rachel said her voice barely above a whisper. Ross looked at Rachel, his eyes offering, support. This was the first time they'd spoken since before the relevation.  
  
'I put my child's life in danger' she said softly  
  
'But you weren't to know that Robert could be capable of that' he softly argued  
  
'I loved him Ross, I trusted him with my children. And I even put pressure on Chloe to agree to let Robert adopt her' she felt physically sick.  
  
'I wanted the guy who raped my daughter, to officially be her father' she shook her head.  
  
'Like I said Rach, you didn't know' Ross repeated, his finger desperately trying to brush the tears away.  
  
'What am I going to do, what are we going to do?' she said softly, raising it slightly, in panic  
  
Ross put his hands on Rachel's shoulders  
  
'Look at me Rachel' he said softly  
  
She slowly raised her eyes to his.  
  
'Your going to be there for Chloe, and Jess & your grandchildren. Forget about Robert, he's going to jail, he won't, I repeat won't get away with this'  
  
'But' she interrupted him  
  
'No but's' he said softly  
  
'All of you can live in New York for a while, with me or Mon & Chandler, they won't mind. Then we can sell your house, and you can start a new life in New York. All of you, and we'll all be here, especially me every step of the way'  
  
Her eyes locked into Ross's. He seemed to have it all planned. And right now she was relived. She needed it.  
  
A new start  
  
For every one  
  
No Robert  
  
No lies.  
  
Chloe  
  
Jessica  
  
& Her grandchildren  
  
Her friends  
  
Her family  
  
Surrounding them.  
  
A new beginning  
  
A New start.  
  
'Okay' she said.  
  
They hugged.  
  
It was almost 3 months later.  
  
Robert had been arrested, and refused bail. They'd been seeing him in court as soon as possible.  
  
Rachel, Chloe, Jessica, Joshua & Jenna had moved into Ross's.  
  
Chloe sat in Monica & Chandler's living room.  
  
She glanced around. And for the first time in years, she felt Happy.  
  
Ross & Rachel were out on the balcony deep in conversation.  
  
Chandler & Monica were fussing over Joshua & Jenna, who were lapping up the attention.  
  
Jess was watching her favourite cartoon show.  
  
Joey & Phoebe were out for dinner.  
  
And Chloe, well Chloe felt happy and safe.  
  
She was receiving weekly counselling sessions.  
  
She knew that one day she'd be able to get over the whole experience.  
  
She looked outside the window again, To her surprise she saw Ross & Rachel sharing a small kiss.  
  
She smiled.  
  
She was happy that other people were happy.  
  
And judging with the way that Ross & Rachel, had so obviously been heading.  
  
It was obvious that they all could overcome their problems.  
  
And that feeling made Chloe even happier.  
  
AN: Okay, guys so what do u think? There will be one more chapter, the epilogue.  
  
Please review!.  
  
And if it is a flame please don't be too nasty.  
  
. 


	8. The Epilouge

AN:  
  
Thankyou's  
  
I would like to thank each reviewer! Thankyou so much for you're constant praise, and honest opinions. This has never happened to me, but one reviewer by the name of anon told me she'd been through a similar experience, she also told me that I did a good job. If you're reading this, I was touched by that review, I was determined to try and portray everyone's role accurately. And by that review it showed me that it did, so I'm grateful. I'd like to thank my friends, all over Britain!. Sometimes I just phone them up to tell them how much review I've got for this story!  
  
So thankyou everybody!  
  
And here it is.  
  
Behind Closed Doors  
  
The Epilogue  
  
Candles flickered.  
  
The smell of fresh white lilies filled the small church.  
  
It was 6 years later  
  
At one end of the altar Ross Gellor stood nervously waiting for Rachel.  
  
'Psst'  
  
'Yes, Joey'  
  
'How long did you say the ceremony would last?'  
  
'I don't know Joe, as long as it does I guess, It could be awhile'  
  
'Oh' Joey moaned  
  
'Why' Ross glared at his best man  
  
''Cause I'm hungry and I need the toilet'  
  
Ross rolled his eyes 'Joey, didn't you go before we left my apartment?'  
  
'I tried to' he whined 'but you were shouting at me to hurry up and I couldn't go'  
  
'Whatever, I'm so glad I picked you as my best man' Ross said sarcastically  
  
Joey's face softened, and his trademark grin -that led to many girls falling head over heels with him- widened.  
  
'Thanks dude' he said touched  
  
Ross rolled his eyes again, sometimes he just didn't get it. The violins started up indicating that the ceremony was about to begin.  
  
'When I leave this ceremony' Ross thought 'I'm going to be married to Rachel Green'  
  
The minister stood in front of Rachel & her father.  
  
'Are you ready' he asked kindly  
  
'Am I ready? Of course I'm damn well ready I've been ready since the day he asked me'  
  
No, Rachel didn't say that but she wanted too. Instead she nodded at the minister.  
  
Jess, 12 & Chloe, 19 walked down the aisle. Both were grinning with pride. They both wore beautiful strapless long lilac dresses. Both were holding white lilies in their hands.  
  
Ross caught Chloe eye and winked at her.  
  
Chloe winked back. They stood aside.  
  
The congregation murmured in appreciation as Rachel, escorted by her father was led down the aisle.  
  
Ross smiled, looking at his beautiful bride.  
  
'I'm the luckiest man alive' he thought.  
  
Rachel joined Ross the end of the altar.  
  
'When I leave this church I'm going to be married to Ross. I'm going to be Mrs. Gellor.' Rachel thought happily.  
  
The ceremony was beautiful. Ross & Rachel promised to love each other, for richer and poorer for better or worse. Until death did them part  
  
Both knew deep down, what'd be the only way they could be parted.  
  
Gentle, happy clapping rose as Ross gently kissed Rachel on the lips.  
  
Chloe & Jess looked at each other happily.  
  
They all could be a family.  
  
'And now the groom. Mr Ross Gellor would like to give his speech' a man announced.  
  
Ross took a nervous glance around the room. He wasn't too keen on everyone focusing on him. He put down his speech.  
  
This speech was going to be from the heart.  
  
He began.  
  
'I know that I'm supposed to thank everyone individually, but I think that I'd like to thank everybody all together. As I want to focus on my bride right now and my new family' he said softly. He looked at Rachel who beamed with pride & happiness. He looked at Chloe & Jess who were trying to settle down Josh & Jenna, who were busy little active toddlers.  
  
'Not a lot of you here today know just how strong of a family these people are. And I'm not going to go into it right as is isn't my business too. I remember when I thought about proposing to Rachel they'res were other people's thoughts I had to consider as well. Not just Rachel but her children Chloe and Jessica. And then I had to consider Chloe's daughter & son. So eventually I asked what Chloe & Jessica thought of it and they were thrilled, they told me they knew how much I loved Rachel so I had to go for it. And I did' he smiled at his wife.  
  
'And now today I know that I'm the happiest man alive and I'm so happy we have 2 beautiful children & two beautiful grandchildren, I don't think life could get any better'  
  
The rest of the afternoon went on with dessert and laughter and chat.  
  
That night the evening disco went on.  
  
Ross & Rachel swayed as they danced to 'their' song.  
  
Chloe sat next to Jess at a table, sighing happily seeing her mother & her dad swaying happily, hey looked lost in their own world.  
  
'If it isn't one of the beautiful bridesmaids' said a familiar voice  
  
Chloe jumped up and leapt into Kyle's arms.  
  
'You looked amazing today, babes' he said  
  
'Why, thankyou' Chloe said grinning, after they pulled away from an intense kiss. 'You don't look to bad yourself'  
  
Kyle laughed, and kissed her on the cheek.  
  
Jess rolled her eyes, as far as she was concerned all the lovey-dovey were so boring.  
  
'Hey, Jess' Kyle said to the younger bridesmaid.  
  
'Hi' Jess said deadpan  
  
Chloe rolled her eyes, at Kyle.  
  
'Daddy, daddy' a female, childlike voice squealed.  
  
Kyle turned around with a grin, Jenna bounded up to him, and launched herself into his arms.  
  
'Hey, Jenna' Kyle said softly.  
  
Almost 3 months had passed, since Chloe had witnessed the kiss of Ross & Rachel on the balcony. That was when she met Kyle, he was also waiting for a counselling session, his parents had died. For 6 weeks, they'd have brief chats in the waiting room. Finally, to Chloe's delight, Kyle had asked her out on a date.  
  
It wasn't the most romantic of dates, They'd gone to Chuck E Cheese with Joshua & Jenna, but the chemistry between Chloe & Kyle had definitely been there. It wasn't too long before they'd officially become a couple.  
  
Kyle had also hit it of with Joshua & Jenna, When Chloe had turned 18, they'd decided to move into a flat together.  
  
They'd now been living happily for under a year.  
  
Which had prompted him to what he was about to do.  
  
The only person who didn't know it was Chloe.  
  
Kyle excused himself, and went on the stage, he pulled Chloe, reluctantly with him.  
  
He called for everyone's attention.  
  
First of all her congratulated Mr & Mrs. Gellor  
  
He mentioned how beautiful the bridesmaids were.  
  
Then it was time.  
  
He looked into Chloe's eyes, and grassed her hands in his.  
  
'I the years I've known Chloe, she has never failed to amaze me, she's a fantastic mother, and a brilliant friend. I never thought I'd feel this way about a girl. But then I thought I'd never meet anyone like Chloe'  
  
Chloe smiled through her misty eyes. She still had no idea.  
  
Kyle slowly lowered down on one knee, Chloe gasped, and her tears flowed.  
  
He pulled out the box.  
  
'Chloe, since the first time I met you knew you were the one, you make me happier than I ever could of imagined, Will you make me the happiest man alive and agree to be my wife?'  
  
The hall was silent. Ross & Rachel holding hands grinned at each other.  
  
It was barely a squeak, but it was an answer.  
  
'Yes'  
  
Kyle burst into tears, a he slowly slipped the beautiful ring on her finger.  
  
The hall burst into applause  
  
He jumped up and they shared a passionate kiss.  
  
Chloe stared at her family, they were back home.  
  
Joshua & Jenna were sleeping peacefully, in their room.  
  
The next day, another surprise. Jess, Ross, Rachel, Chloe, Kyle, Jenna & Joshua, would be going to Disneyland, Florida together.  
  
Kyle sneaked behind his fiancée and kissed her on the cheek. 'Fancy some champagne?'  
  
'Definitely'  
  
The couple sat down a few minutes, later.  
  
'I propose a toast' Kyle announced  
  
'To the future'  
  
'To the future' she repeated, they clinked glasses, and sipped their champagne.  
  
Chloe hid a secret smile.  
  
'The future' she thought 'looked very good'  
  
THE END!  
  
PLEASE REVIEW ONE MORE TIME! 


End file.
